halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Next Roleplay: Seventh Twilight War (FreeJoin. Please feel free to enter)
Eighteen years before present-day, the Shadow and Light Realms got into another one of their many arguments. The two dimensions have never liked each other, though they have been able to tolerate each other for a few years at a time. But now, they're at it again. And this time, two other Realms have joined in the conflict. Aiding the Light Realm is the innovative and intelligent Wind Realm. On the other side, helping the Shadow Realm, is one of the two main superpowers of the Elemental Realms; the industrial and powerful Earth Realm. Also, because of how easy it is to access, the battlefield will be none other than the lush, beautiful, evil-infested Mobius! Hooray, collateral damage!! Who will win? Who will lose? Who will be orphaned? If you pay any attention whatsoever to ZeroPath's continuity, you already know the answers.... Characters Dark Powers Those who are working with/for the Shadow and/or Earth Realms. *Anbu Nightwing - King of the Shadow Realm (ZeroPath) *Violet Nightwing - Queen of the Shadow Realm (ZeroPath) *Shadow Realm Soldiers (ZeroPath) *Geo Subrock - King of the Earth Realm (ZeroPath) *Terra Subrock - Queen of the Earth Realm (ZeroPath) *Earth Realm Soldiers (ZeroPath) *Xenosix and Halfxenos *Queen White Tip and the Raptorans Shimmer Those who are working with/for the Light and/or Wind Realms. *Solar Lightbeam - King of the Light Realm (ZeroPath) *Aurora Lightbeam - Queen of the Light Realm (ZeroPath) *Light Realm Soldiers (ZeroPath) *Vent Atmos - King of the Wind Realm (ZeroPath) *Aria Atmos - Queen of the Wind Realm (ZeroPath) *Wind Realm Soldiers (ZeroPath) *Queen Frostless of the Ice Realm *Darkstorm the Halfbreed *Pherix Blizten (Venom) Mobians The Mobians who don't like that these people are using their world as a battlefield. *Link the Echidna (ZeroPath) *Terra the Ferret (ZeroPath) *Orochimaru the White Snake (ZeroPath) *Nagato the Echidna (ZeroPath) *Konan the Hedgehog (ZeroPath) *Yahiko the Tiger (ZeroPath) *Arch the Archeoptryx *Assassin the Hedgehog (Assassin) *Shima the Husky (Venom) (The wife of Pherix) *Zeus the Boxer-Gelert Hybrid (Venom) (Melahk's faher) *Gem the Gelert (Venom) (Melahk's mother) *Hurricane the German Shepherd (Venom) *Cole the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) (Jack's Father) *Bethany the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) (Jack's Mother) *Mr. E the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) (Patricia's Father) *Brittney the Skunk Hybrid (Spongebob100) (Patricia's Mother) Bystanders/Collateral Damage Those who are not directly linked to the war, but might be effected by its outcome. *Shade "Tendril" Nightwing (ZeroPath) *Terron "Quake" Subrock (ZeroPath) *Pyra "Inferna" Fireheart (ZeroPath) *Aero "Cyclone" Atmos (ZeroPath) *Lumina "Flare" Lightbeam (ZeroPath) *Chingtahl the Two tailed Halfbreed (Teen, Darkstorm and Kirara's soon to be dead daughter) *Bakuustorm (A newborn at the time) *Melahk the Gelert (Venom, was three at the time) *Naba the Husky (Venom) (Pherix's year old son) *Nimble the Rottweiler (Venom) (Adopted by Naba's mother, is a newborn) Neutral Those who are part of the war, but only for their own gain. *Senso the Ferret (ZeroPath) *Fiona Fox Rules *Stay on topic. *No sexual activity. This is a war, not a whorehouse. *Don't make your character the hero. There are no heroes in this war. *If the backstory of one of your characters doesn't fit with the plot, don't make them join the war. It will only screw up your characters' history. *Godmodding will NOT 'be tolerated. *Anyone caught breaking any of these rules will be given '''ONE '''warning, and their rule-breaking post will be deleted. If you do it again, you're out of the roleplay for good. I don't do many Free-Joins, so don't make me think they're a bad idea. *Do not appear randomly. Your characters must have a good reason to be there. Roleplay Chapter One: Interdimensional Feuds Scene One Darkstorm:zzzzzzzzz A sharp knock sounded from the front door of Darkstorm's mansion on Mobius. Darkstorm:(Goes and Answers, his dog tags jingle) Ya? Standing just outside the door is a small company of soldiers in darkly colored uniforms. The head soldier, effortlessly carrying the weight of a seemingly oversized sword on his back, spoke up first. "Good evening, sir," the soldier began formally, "My company is searching for a suitable location in which to set up a temporary military base." Darkstorm: Come on in trooper, (Opens the door wider) Tell me who is your Commander? "Thank you, sir," the soldier replied as the rest of the soldiers began filing into the mansion, "We were sent by Lord Anbu Nightwing, king of the Shadow Realm. Other companies have also been sent into nearby cities for the same purpose." Darkstorm: And your enemy? "The Light Realm. And we have heard that the Wind Realm may be joining their side this time around." Darkstorm:(My people have allied with the Wind Realm) Shame *Activates silent alarm* anything I can do? "Some food and a place to set up a temporary base are all we need at the moment," he said, unaware that the Wind Realm was now sending soldiers there. Darkstorm:(Gets up and Pulls out Plasma Rifle) DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND GET ON THE GROUND!! Three dark Elite Guards appear and Aim rifles The soldiers stopped what they were doing, then looked at Darkstorm. After a brief moment, they burst into laughter. "Do you really think you can take on an entire company of Shadow Realm soldiers alone? On a moonless night?!" the head soldier said, drawing his massive sword, "Our powers double at night, and triple when the moon cannot be seen. You are in no position to attack an entire company of us." The Apocalypse Realm Army appear behind their Dark Lord The soldier laughed again and swung his blade in the direction of the army. Hundreds of blades of shadow began flying out of nowhere, all heading right for the army. Darkstorm: MOON LIGHT SHEILD (Blight purr moon light sheilds him and his troops) The company began charging at the Apocalypse Army, then stopped suddenly when a strong gust of wind started up. Pale light began to shine down on the mansion. The soldiers looked up, surprised at the sudden light, and saw that the wind was quickly blowing the clouds out from in front of the moon. Darkstorm: Bout time (Opens Fire on the Shadow Realmers) The Shadow Realm soldiers, slightly weakened from the sudden appearance of the moon, attempted to continue the fight. It did not last long, however, when Wind Beings began dropping from the sky, landing behind and inside the ranks of the Shadow Beings, scattering them. Darkstorm:(Electricutes the leader) Tell your king that he is faced with war against all halfbreeds The soldier pulled himself away from Darkstorm, then called the order to retreat. Him and the rest of the company of soldiers all shrank into the remaining shadows, vanishing instantly. Darkstorm: Wind Trooper, tell your king I wish to speak with him now "Understood," the soldier replied with a nod. He turned and launched himself into the air, flying off in the direction they'd come from. The rest of the soldiers stayed behind, awaiting orders. Two Female Soldiers flirt with two Wind Troops. Being soldiers, the two men grinned and flirted back a little. After some time, the other soldier returned with another Wind Being in tow. "You requested an audience with me?" Vent Atmos asked Darkstorm. Darkstorm: We need more troops, I think it is time that you met my baby sister (Readies a rift) your son, should we bring him "No, we should not," Vent replied, "He is two, he is nowhere near ready to be brought into a war." Darkstorm: You say that now (Grabs his Leather Jacket) Ready? Vent turned to his soldiers scattered throughout the front yard of the mansion. "You will all remain here," he ordered, "Stay alert and defend this mansion to your last breath. Am I understood?" "Yes, my lord!" the soldiers shouted in unison, standing at attention. "Good," Vent replied, turning to Darkstorm again, "Let us be off, then." Darkstorm:(Opens the rift and runs in) The Two Girls Go and make some food for the troops. While they did that, the soldiers began talking amongst themselves, coming up with plans for how they will keep watch throughout the night. Once they had decided on the shifts they would take, most of the soldiers went inside while the rest took up positions around the house and on the roof and balconies. Scene Two Another company of Shadow Realm soldiers walked up to a different house several towns away. The lead soldier gave the door a sharp knock, then waited for its inhabitants to answer. Xenosix:(Huh "Good evening," the soldier said, "We apologize for disturbing you at this hour, but my company requires a place to set up a temporary military base in the name of the Shadow Realm." Xenosix: Your not with Shimmer are you? "Never," he replied, obviously disgusted by the idea, "We are of the Shadow Realm." Xenosix: Come on in, WHITE TIP WE GOT ALLIES White Tip:I AM NAKED YOU BITCH Xensix: WHO CARES, THEY MAY WANT TO SEE THE GOODS >:3 White Tip: Dressed) Fuck you The soldiers, several of them intrigued at hearing that there was a naked woman in the building, eagerly entered. The women in the group rolled their eyes at their comrades and followed. Xenosix:(Her rack bounces and Pins White Tip) Wannaa bet Princess? White Tip:(Her blue Eyes stare and she kicks Six off her and onto one of the male troopers) Being one of the tougher of the soldiers, he didn't even flinch at having the woman thrown at her. Instead he grinned, catching her around the waist. Xenosix:Ohhhh me likey White Tip: Ok, Now before the army of Raptora joins you, can I ask you something "Go ahead," the leader replied. White Tip: Can you be trusted? "An excellent question," he said thoughtfully, "There are currently three of the Elemental Realms that are a part of Shimmer, your enemies. Those realms are the Fire Realm, the Wind Realm, and their leaders, the Light Realm. As representatives of the Shadow Realm's military, we want no part in any group that includes the Light Realm. We are even hesitant to call them members of the Elemental Realms. So if you are against Shimmer, and we are against Shimmer, why should you and us be enemies?" White Tip: Quite the mouth full "Indeed," the man said, nodding in agreement, "That was simply a long-winded way of saying that a Shadow Realm warrior would never ally himself with the Light Realm. Since they are your enemies, we are not." White Tip: You have the Raptorans on your side Xenosix: Whats in it for me? The soldier who had caught Xenosix (he was still holding her, by the way) leaned forward, grinning broadly. "Do you really have to ask?" he said softly. Xenosix:(Purrs and her kitty tail changes to xenomorphic) "What's your name?" he asked. Xenosix: Xenosix, call me Six "I like it," he said, slowly sliding his hand up her body, "You may call me Kage." Xenosix:(Purrs) One of the female soldiers snorted in disgust. "Get a room, you two," she said, irritated. The leader nodded and said, "That would be best. We do not need to see you two acting like this, nor do we want to." White Tip: Now you see what kind of **** I live with. The man glared around the room, then picked Xenosix up and carried her off to another part of the building. White Tip: Well when do we fight? "We will remain here until morning," the leader replied, "If we are not attacked by then, half of the company will be sent to find them." Three Raptoran males:(appear and flirt with the females) All but one of the female soldiers rejected the men, while the other merely giggled and took a step toward the one flirting with her. White Tip:(Roars) the troops be at their Princess's Attention White Tip:(In Raptoran) Be ready my troopers, we are fighting for our families back on Raptora The Shadow Realm soldiers also stood at attention, facing White Tip. They, however, weren't yet fluent in Raptoran, and could only pick out a few basic words. Their captain stepped up beside White Tip and faced his own company, then translated the order into Tenebrosi, the main language spoken by the Shadow Realm people. I might add that this language bears a slight resemblance to latin. The Raptorans roar for blood. Most of the Females Claw open rifts to different realms. The Shadow Realm soldiers shouted their approval as well, then returned to their positions at the windows, watching for any sign of attack. Xenosix:(Walks out in her Xenomorphic armor and looks pleased) Another Satisfied customer White Tip: See what I mean? "Yes, I see," the captain replied, somewhat exasperated. Xenosix:(Shriek-screams to her fellow Halfxenos to prepare for war) "Keep an eye out for any soldiers allied with Shimmer!" the Shadow Realm captain shouted in English, "We cannot afford to lose this base." White Tip:(Sniffes air) I got nothing The soldiers at the windows remained silent. They watched the streets and skies intently, loaded crossbows at the ready. A strange Fog Rolls in. The Tenebrosi soldiers raised their crossbows, watching carefully for any sign of movement. The Raptorans hear chanting. Listening silently, the soldiers searched the mist, looking for life. The Water freezes White Tip: ICE REALMERS!!! An Ice spear inpales a raptoran chick White Tip: fire Raptorans: BLADED FEATHERS (They throw feathers hitting nothing) The Tenebrosi immediately opened fire with their crossbows, having much more luck at hitting their targets due to their ability to sense what happens in the shadows. An Ice Realmer Snow Soldier sabs a Tenebrosi in the Back a Raptoran Guard impales the Ice Realmer "They're in the base!" the Tenebrosi captain called out, "Keep your guard up and don't let them leave alive!" Xenosix:(ECHO SCREAMS) the Mist Disappears exposing the Ice Realmers Queen Frostless:(War Cries) Darkstorm:(Appears) FOR THE COUNCIL Frostless: FOR VICTORY Scene Three In yet another nearby town, another company knocked on the door of a random, fairly large house. Cole & Bethany: (Opens the door) Cole: Hello? Can I help you? "Good evening," the soldier said, "We apologize for disturbing you at this hour, but my company requires somewhere to set up a temporary military base." Bethany: Oh my. Cole: Hmm. A temporary military base huh? Hmm, let me check. How about you try to find a spot with this map? (gives a soldier a map) Here you go. You can find a large vacant spot for your temporary base. Glancing over the map, the soldier replied, "A large vacant area would not do. If such an area were suddenly populated at a time like this, our enemies would become suspicious and investigate. We require a place where we won't be found as easily." Brittney: (arrives with Mr. E) Um, is there a problem officer? Mr. E: What seems to be the problem? "There is no problem. My company simply needs a place to stay for the next few... months or so. We would like to stay here." Brittney: Sure thing. Make yourself at home. "Thank you ma'am." The soldiers began filing into the building. Brittney: Your welcome, sir. "I must warn you, there may be a war coming soon. This town is not far from the front lines. I assure you, though, you are far safer with us here." Cole: Thank you sir. Bethany: Yes, thank you. The soldiers began to spread out through the house, some of them setting up equipment, and others sitting at the windows with loaded crossbows. Bethany: Oh my. Brittney: I think it's best we might let them do their work in private. Cole: Good idea. "You should get some sleep," the leader said, "We will keep watch." Brittney: That sounds good. Bethany: Yeah, let's go get some sleep. Cole: Ok then. Cole, Bethany, Mr. E & Bethany: (goes to their bedrooms & goes to sleep on their beds together) Several hours into the night, when the soldiers began to change shifts, a loud crash was heard from the front of the house. Cole: (hears a crash & wakes up) What was that? Bethany & Brittney: (wakes up) We're not sure Mr. E: (still sleeping) Must've been a war outside. The door to their room abruptly burst open. A soldier wearing a white and yellow uniform charged in, drawing his sword. Before he could use it, however, the leader of the Shadow Realm company appeared out of nowhere and slamed the other soldier against the wall. Cole: Maybe we should get outta here. Bethany: Good idea. Brittney: But where's the emergency exit? Mr. E: (looks around, trying to find an emergency exit) "Get out! Fast!" the leader shouted, slamming the soldier into the wall again to make sure he was unconscious, "We will hold them off!" Mr. E: Got it, let's go! Through an opened window! There's no time to lose, women first. Bethany & Brittney: (goes out through the opened window together) Cole: (goes through the window) Mr. E: (goes through the window) Bethany, Brittney, Cole & Mr. E: (lands on both feet & hides inside a bush) Just moments after they'd jumped in the bush, a barrage of light spheres flew by, all but one of which were deflected by a Shadow Being at the other end of the alley. Several sets of footsteps ran past the bush, following the spheres. One set stopped a few feet past the bush. Brittney: (whispers) Are they still out there? Cole: (whispers) I don't know, but let me check just to make sure. (looks around, making sure no one is around, but finds one of the soldiers who have stopped near a bush) (whispers) Nobody make a sound. Cole, Mr. E, Bethany & Brittney: (stays very silent) The soldier who'd stopped turned toward the bush, then took a step toward it, listening intently. Cole, Mr. E, Bethany & Brittney: (still silent) Suddenly, a huge wind swept through the alley, battering the leaves of the bush aside. The soldier, this one dressed in white and green, leapt at the four of them, swinging his massive blade. Before he could get close enough, however, a shadow fell from the rooftops above and landed on the soldier's sword, her strong legs kicking it out of his hands. She backflipped off of the blade and landed between the soldier and the four Mobians. This woman looked different than the Shadow Realm soldiers. She was a brown ferret with a long, golden braid down her back. She didn't have any special uniform, and she appeared to be Mobian, not Tenebrosi. Bethany: Thank you. Brittney: Yes, thank you, young lady. Cole: Who are you? The woman, looking to be in her twenties, caught a punch from the soldier and replied, "Terra." Mr. E: Anyway, thanks for saving us from those Soldiers. Punching the solider unconscious, Terra turned to face the end of the alley, where more soldiers were charging in. "It's not over yet," she muttered as another set of footsteps were heard running up behind them. Cole: Yeah, let's stop those Soldiers. The head soldier charging them from behind drew his huge blade, fully prepared to kill the Mobians. Before they could reach them, however, yet another figure dropped down from the rooftops above, this one facing the opposite direction as Terra. This new Mobian was an echidna, his fur and tunic bright green. He drew his long, blue-hilted sword and clashed blades with the soldiers coming his way. "There you are, Link!" Terra called back to him, "I was wondering when you'd show up." Bethany: You've arrived just in time to, cause those Soldiers are gonna kill us "They can try," Link replied, countering another slice from his opponent, "But they can't succeed. Not now that we're here. Orochimaru! Get them out of here!" Without warning, the ground beneath Cole, Mr. E, Brittney, and Bethany's feet burst open, releasing several huge, stark white serpents. The snakes coiled around the four of them and slithered right up the sides of the alleyway, taking them up to the rooftops above. Bethany & Brittney: EEK! HELP! Mr. E: Get us down! Cole: Yeah, what he said! As soon as the serpents were on the roofs, they set the four of them down and took up defensive positions around them, just in case any of the soldiers got up. Brittney: I'm scared Bethany: Me too. "Relax," one of the serpents said softly, "I am Orochimaru the White Snake. You will be safer up here with me than you were surrounded by those Shadow Beings." Bethany & Brittney: Oh Mr. E: Sorry. Cole: Yeah sorry. Didn't know that your with us. Several soldiers, from the Light, Wind AND Shadow Realms leapt up onto the roof and began charging at each other and at the four of them. Those attacking them, however, soon found themselves facing a barrage of fireballs and icicles fired from Orochimaru's mouth, as well as powerful bites and contstriction from the serpents at his command. Bethany: Should we get outta here & hide? Brittney: I guess so. Mr. E, Cole, Bethany & Brittney: (hides some places on the roof) After a brief battle, the remnants of the Elemental Realms' forces realized that, between Link, Terra, and Orochimaru, they were outmatched. The soldiers quickly fled, planning to return later with larger armies. Cole: (emerges from his hiding place) Is it over? "Yes, you can come out, now," Orochimaru replied. Terra and Link climbed up onto the roof nearby. Mr. E, Bethany & Brittney: (emerges from their hiding places) Cole: Thank goodness that's over. "Who are you guys?" Link asked the four, "And why are all of them after you?" Cole: I'm Cole & this is Mr. E, Brittney & my wife, Bethany. Bethany: Hi Mr. E: Brittney & I are both married. Brittney: Hi there. Cole: And the question about why are all of the soldiers are after us? That's what we wanna know too. Bethany: So what should we do now? "First thing we need to do is get away from here," Link replied thoughtfully, "Ten bucks says they're not finished with us yet. They have four armies between them all, we only have the seven of us. You four get whatever you want to take with you, and we'll keep watch out here." Mr. E: Alright then. Now then guys, let's pack only the essentials Cole, Mr. E, Bethany & Brittney: (goes off & packs only the essentials) Cole: We're ready. Brittney: We're ready to leave. Cole, Mr. E, Bethany & Brittney: (starts leaving with a suitcase filled with only the essentials) "Good," Link said, "Then let's get out of here. We'll keep watch over you guys until we're far enough away. Terra, you watch from above, Orochimaru, below. I'll stay with the group. If you're attacked, make sure to use your loudest attack so the rest of us know what's going on." "Right," Terra and Orochimaru replied. Terra lept up onto the roof of a nearby building, and Orochimaru slithered his way into the sewers. Bethany: Ok Link. Bye. "Let's go, you guys," Link said, turning to the other four, "We need to get you out of here." He then turned and began walking off toward the next town, glancing back to make sure the four were following him. Cole, Mr. E, Bethany & Brittney: (looking everywhere, to make sure that no evil soldiers are targeting them) Scene Four Deep in the heart of Station Square, the leader of another company of Shadow Realm soldiers knocked on the door of a decently-sized house. A boxer-hybrid mobian with strange, long ears answered. "Hello, sir. You may come in if you like" The mutt said calmy. "Thank you," the soldier replied politely, stepping inside, "My company and I require a place to set up a temporary military base. Will you allow us to do so here?" Zeus, which was the name of the mobian, shrugged. "Only if it doesn't harm anything." "This city is located near the center of our side of the battlefield," he assured him, "If all goes well on the front lines, we should not even need this base." Zeus nodded. "Okay, then..." The group of soldiers began filing into the house, spreading out throughout its various rooms. The leader of the company shut the door behind them. A young mobian girl, which appeared to be the daughter of Zeus and only at age three, looked curiously at her father. "They're.... checking our house, Melahk." He told his daughter. Noticing the girl's confusion, the lead soldier knelt down and said, "Do not worry. We will not mess with any of your stuff." "Okay", the girl said in a small voice. The soldier gave her a reassuring smile and held out his hand. "You may call me Captain." Zeus smiled, he knew that his daughter would become a brave woman, someday. He leaned toward the wall as he watched his daughter. The captain rose and patted Melahk's head gently. His soldiers took up positions at the windows of the house, armed with loaded crossbows. Zeus became unsure for a moment, but he did not say a single word. Sensing Zeus' uncertainty, the captain said, "Do not worry, sir. It is simply a precaution. We should not be attacked, but it is still possible. If any enemies get anywhere near here, my soldiers will make short work of them." Zeus just nodded. "Okay, I was just wondering if anything bad was about to happen. My apologies." "Not at all," he replied, "You are perfectly safe right now." Zeus nodded once again. Feeling quite bored, he, his wife, and his daughter went asleep on their three seated sofa. The next morning, the soldiers were still there at the windows, though it looked as if they had changed shifts at some point during the night. Their captain was fast asleep, sitting upright against the wall. ((Sorry I haven't replied. :| I didn't know what to put...)) ((It's fine. I'm honestly not sure how to continue this scene, either)) Scene Five A few days later, deep in the heart of the battlefield, a small village lay ruined and pillaged after an especially grueling battle. On the outskirts of the village, a family of three red-furred echidnas sat cowering in a corner of their house, hoping against hope that the two soldiers who had just broken in wouldn't find them. Rain had begun to fall as the soldiers found their way to the kitchen and began going through the food, taking and eating what they wanted, unaware that the house was occupied. Once he thought the soldiers were too busy eating to notice them, the father stood up and silently led his wife and son toward the front door of the building. "Hey!" one of the soldier shouted upon spotting the three. Him and his partner ran toward them, drawing their knives. The father, in an attempt to protect his family, stepped in front of them and caught the first soldier by the wrist, trying to hold him back. "Go! Get out of here!" the father shouted to his wife and son. But before they could do anything, the soldier's free hand came up and struck the man in the side of the head, knocking him off balance. The soldier then followed up by slitting the echidna's throat and letting the body drop to the ground while his partner took the life of the man's wife. Horrified at what he had just seen, the child backed away from the soldiers, staring in anguish at his parents' corpses. Before they attacked, however, the soldiers took a closer look at the two they had just killed. Their eyes widened with fear. "Oh god..." one said softly, "Those weren't soldiers..!" "I thought there weren't any civilians left in this sector!" the other shouted. Lightning flashed outside, lighting the room for a brief moment. But it was enough for the child to see the Tenebrosi insignias on the soldiers' uniforms. He lowered his head, squeezing his eyes shut in a vain attempt at holding back tears. "We're so sorry," one soldier said, walking over and kneeling in front of the son so they could see eye-to-eye, "We'll find some way to make it up to you. I promise." But that didn't help. The man's words only made things worse. His head snapped up, fixing the soldier in a hate-filled glare. Lightning flashed again, casting a light across the boy just bright enough for the soldier to see the child's ringed, gray eyes. The accompanying thunder doing nothing to drown out the orphaned boy's shouts of rage.... ---- The next morning, the boy woke up, still lying on the floor where he had lost consciousness the night before. The rain had stopped, but a heavy mist hung in the air outside. Sitting up, the kid glanced around the room, struggling to remember what had happened before he'd passed out. Then he spotted the soldiers. They were still there, both of them. But they were laying on the ground as well, their eyes closed. The memories rushed back in and he began to tear up again. Hesitant to touch the men who'd killed his parents, the boy reached out and shook the nearest one's shoulder. "Hey.." the boy muttered, "Wake up...." But he didn't wake up. Pressing one finger against the soldier's neck, he realized that the soldier wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. Or ever again, for that matter. Shocked, the child quickly rushed over to the other soldier and checked his pulse, too. Just like the first one, there was no pulse. Both of the men who'd murdered his parents... both of them were dead now. The boy sat down hard, eyes wide with shock and terror. How had this happened? Why did they die? Had they been attacked in the middle of the night, and if so, why didn't the assailants kill him, too? There were so many questions buzzing around in his head, but soon he came to a very good one: How am I going to eat? The thought bounced around in his brain for a while. His parents had always been the ones to cook for him. He was thirteen now, and yet he'd never bothered to start learning how to cook. And his parents had never bothered to teach him. He pushed himself to his feet and ran to the kitchen. He checked the refridgerator, the freezer, the cupboards and the pantry, but there wasn't much food left. The soldiers had left the fridge and freezer open the night before. He wasn't sure how long the food in there would last without cold, but the boy didn't want to find out for himself. He wasn't the best at math, but he could assume that the fruit and the food in the pantry that didn't need to be cooked would only last him a day or two. He would have to go out and look for more. So he got the biggest sack he could find and stuffed as many fruits and non-perishable food items as he could into it. Or at least, all the food items that hadn't been eaten or didn't require cooking. The boy knelt beside his father's corpse and reached into his pocket, taking out his wallet. The boy opened the wallet, only to find there was nothing there. "Guess I'm begging, then...." the kid muttered reluctantly. He put the wallet back, picked up his sack of food, and set off in search of the nearest town that was still inhabited.... ---- "We barely have enough for ourselves," the woman said sympathetically, "Go look somewhere else, okay?" "But-" the echidna boy began, but the woman had already shut the door and left, "But this was my last stop...." Disappointed, the boy turned to the left and started walking away. As he passed the window, however, a smell caught his attention. Turning toward the house, he went up to the open window and peered in. Sitting just inside the window, still steaming hot and freshly baked, was a basket overflowing with bread and rolls. The child's mouth watered at the sight and smell, and for a moment, he started to consider taking the whole basket for himself. After all, the woman ''had just lied to his face about it.... But no, stealing was wrong, he couldn't do it. The boy turned and walked away from the house, despite his dwindling food supply. ---- Starving and exhausted, the echidna boy collapsed to the ground, barely noticing the force of the impact on his cheek. His eyelids, heavy with fatigue, began to close against his will. I can't go any further... he thought, Am I going to die here...? The child's eyes closed, but opened again when he heard small footsteps coming up next to him. With all his remaining strength, the boy turned his head to look at the figure kneeling beside him: A young, blue-furred hedgehog, about his own age. She was smiling softly, holding out a small loaf of bread to him. "Here," she said, "Eat this." The boy pushed himself to his knees, the girl's kindness giving him a little more strength. "Are you sure?" he asked, unwilling to make the girl's situation as bad as his own. But the girl simply nodded, her yellow eyes urging him to take the bread. Smiling back, the echidna accepted the gift and ate slowly, forcing himself to take his time. ---- Deep in a candle-lit cavern, the two orphaned children stood before a third, this one a tiger. He had been checking the boxes of food piled up at the back of the cave, taking inventory of how much food they had left, when the two entered. "Konan, who is this?" the tiger demanded, clearly not happy that the echidna was there. "Sorry," the young girl replied, "He was going to die...." The tiger sighed, then stood up and looked the newcomer over. "Well, what's the name?" The echidna hesitated, then replied, "N-Nagato..." The other boy looked hard at Nagato, then decided that, though he wasn't going to like having yet another mouth to feed, the echidna could still help them get more food. Holding out one hand, the tiger said, "Yahiko." Nagato looked at Yahiko's hand, then hesitantly shook it. ---- "This is amazing!" Nagato shouted, far happier than he'd been in weeks. "If you intend to stay here, I expect you to help find provisions, too," Yahiko replied. "Provisions?" Nagato repeated, "How?" "We steal." "Steal? But... isn't that a bad thing?" "Are you stupid?" the young tiger glared at his new recruit, "We live in hard times where we have to fend for ourselves. Pretty words are not enough to get us by!" "Pretty words...?" the echidna repeated softly, remembering how nobody seemed to care about his troubles or how politely he asked for food. "We have to do whatever it takes to live, even stealing." Yahiko confirmed, "Got it?" "Got it...." Nagato replied with a nod. ---- Konan and Nagato stood at a fish stall nestled cozily in the marketplace of a nearby town, their hands clasped together in front of them. "C-could you please give us some food?" Nagato pleaded with the stall owner. "Just a little will do... please!" Konan added. "I don't have any fish to give out. Now scram!" the owner said, not making any attempt to hide the piles of huge, tasty-looking carp sitting behind him. With the stall's owner focused on turning the hedgehog and echidna away, he didn't notice Yahiko sneaking around back and picking up some of the big fish. Just to be sure he kept his gaze on them, Konan shouted, "You stingy man!" "What?! You rotten brat!" the owner shouted back as Yahiko snuck away with the fish he'd stolen. The young tiger walked quietly down the street, stopping for a moment as he passed a fruit stall. He quickly reached back, took and apple, and ran off. The owner ran after him, shouting, "Hey! Stop!" With the owner's attention on him, the stall was left unattended just long enough for Konan and Nagato to run up with a large sack and start scooping apples in. The sound of falling apples alerted the woman to what was happening. "Hey!!" she shouted, but the kids were already running the other way. After chasing the two for a short while, the woman lost sight of them. She went seething back to her stall as the three children, giggling at having escaped so easily, each enjoyed one of the apples they'd taken. "Hey, if you're not going to buy something, go away!" one of the owners of another fruit stand commanded. Konan and Nagato remained where they were, still begging him for food while Yahiko snuck one of the watermelons into another sack. This time, however, Yahiko bumped into the other stall owner while attempting to escape. The two men threw the children into an alleyway. "Shameless kids," one muttered, leading the other away, "Next time, you won't get off so easy!" ---- The three kids walked solemnly up the mountain road back to the cave they've been hiding out in. "It's alright, guys," Yahiko said reassuringly, "These things happen." "I guess...." Nagato agreed. "Nagato... Do you have a dream?" the tiger asked, looking for something to take their minds off of their previous failure. "A dream...?" Nagato repeated quietly. "I don't intend to die in a place like this. I have a huge dream!" Seeing Nagato's curious expression, Yahiko explained, "World domination!" "World domination?" "That's right! If I rise to the top of the world, I'll never have to go through this suffering again!" "You think so?" Nagato said with a smile, starting to consider the idea himself. "Besides," Yahiko began, "If I were to keel over now, I couldn't face Mom and Dad who brought me into this world. Right, Konan?" Konan nodded her agreement, smiling at her friend's enthusiasm. "If you conquer the world," the tiger continued, "You can do whatever you please." "That's just like being a god," Nagato offered brightly, "I wonder if you can stop the fighting, too." Right as he said that, a stray arrow flew by and slammed into a nearby rock, the red crystal on the tip shattering and releasing a huge blast of fire, which sent the children flying. They landed a few feet away, battered and bruised, but still very alive. "Everyone alright?" Yahiko asked, climbing to his feet. Konan and Nagato both confirmed that they weren't badly injured and stood up as well. Another blast higher up on the mountains knocked the three off-balance again. Yahiko swore under his breath. "What was that?" he muttered in confusion. Climbing up on the rocks, Yahiko peered over to see what was going on and saw... Scene Six Darkstorm:(Shivering) "Would you mind telling me where we are?" Vent said, seeing as Darkstorm still hasn't told him. the cold gets intense Darkstorm: My sister is nearby "Indeed," Vent replied, slightly irritated at the vague answer, "Do you even know where she is?" Darkstorm: Shush ????: Cheetoo Ran, toko ran Darkstorm: Ranto toe toe ran The fog clears, revealing that they are surrounded. Vent stood there, still watching Darkstorm. He was clearly not surpised, seeing as being the king of the Wind Realm, Anima, gave Vent the ability to sense movement in the air around him. Frostless, Darkstorm's extremely hot sister, steps forward and hugs her older brother. Frostless: War? Darkstorm: War Frostless:(Roars in anger and Roars for war) "Another army for our side?" Vent muttered, more to himself than to Darkstorm, "This is about to become fun." Another rift clears. Darkstorm: CHALTAHK NAH!!!! The Ice realmers roar ((As I said before, this part is over for now. -Zero)) Scene Seven A stone dropped to the ground in front of Link and the others, who immediately stopped and glanced up at the roofs above. Terra was crouching at the edge of the roof and signalled silently to Link, who gave his friend a quick nod, then ducked down behind a dumpster, motioning for the other four to do the same. And to be quiet while doing so. Cole, Bethany, Mr. E & Brittney: (keeps quiet) Cole: (whispers) What's going on? "Terra spotted a few soldiers ahead," Link whispered back, "Orochimaru has probably sensed them by now; he'll take care of them." Bethany: (whispers) Oh ok then. What should we do next? "We're almost out of the city," Link said, "Once those guards are down, we're home free. All we need to do then is go get you guys to the next city. It's stayed out of the war so far, so you guys should be safe there until we can find a better place to send you." Mr. E: Alright then, let's do this. Just as he said that, a sudden blast of violet energy surged up from the sewer grates nearest to the soldiers ahead. Shocked, the soldiers stumbled back, then brought their crossbows to their shoulders and began firing at the huge, purple serpents forming from the energy. The crossbow bolts bounced harmlessly off of the condensed wells of energy, which hissed in anger, grabbed the soldiers, and dragged them down into the sewers. Link sighed, "Very subtle, Orochimaru," he muttered sarcastically, "There no way anybody noticed ''that!" He turned to the four Mobians and said, "Alright, let's go!" then hurried them out of the city, followed by Terra. Orochimaru stayed behind to make sure they wouldn't be followed. Cole, Bethany, Mr. E & Brittney: (nods yes & follows Link, Terra & Orochimaru) ((You're a little late there, Assassin. As I've said in the comments section and in Scene Six, this chapter is over. -Zero)) Chapter Two: Soldiers in the Mist (In Progress) Scene One (Complete) Cole, Bethany, Mr. E & Brittney: (hiding in the bushes together, keeping quiet) Frostless and Darkstorm jump through a rift Brittney: (gulps) (whispers) Who are those guys? Bethany: (whispers) I don't know, but I'm scared. "Stay down, you guys," Link whispered back, slowly drawing his bow, "If they're hostile, we'll take care of them." Cole: (whispers) Oh Alright. A fog rolls in. Mr. E: (whispers) Where did that fog come from? It gets cold. Link ignored the chilling mist and nocked a strange arrow with an orange crystal on the end instead of an arrowhead. "Orochimaru," he whispered to his friend, "Where are they?" Orochimaru, who could see energy the way normal people see color, pounted with his tail. Link nodded and aimed in that direction, slowly drawing back his bow. Bethany: (shivering) (whispers) I'm freezing An Ice Realmer runs ahead Cole: (hugs Bethany) (whispers) Don't worry Bethany, I'm here to keep you warm. Bethany: (whispers) Thank you Cole. (kisses Cole's cheek) a low chanting is heard Brittney: (whispers) What's that? Mr. E: (whispers) Sounds like chanting, so let's keep it quiet. Link released his arrow, sending it flying into the mist, where it was immediately deflected by Vent. The arrow flew into a mountain pass nearby and exploded in a huge fireball. ????:(cOMPRISING Hundreds of Voices) RAYTOO TANTO TAHKTAH RATAH RATAH RATAH Bethany: (gulps) the chant stops Brittney: (whispers) I think they're gone. Once of us would go out and check. Mr. E: (whispers) I'll do it. (looks through the bushes, trying to check it out to see if there's soldiers around) Assassin: *jumps down* An Ice Realm Trooper grabs Assassin muffling his voice) Cole: (whispers) Looks like that boy's in trouble. Should we go help him. 3 troopers grab the girls. Bethany & Brittney: EEK! Cole: Bethany! Mr. E: Brittney! Cole & Mr. E: (rams at the 3 troopers, trying to free their wives dates) Terra charged out and slammed her fist into one of the soldiers, throwing him into his partners with enough force to send all three flying. At the same time, Link continued firing Din's Fire Arrows, each of which Vent deflected and sent into the nearby cliff face. Orochimaru leapt into the crows of soldiers and sank his fangs into one soldier, wrapping his tail around another. Bethany: Thank you guys for saving me. the soldier's sking freezes his fangs Cole: What are those soldiers doing here? Mr. E: Whatever it is, our cover's been blown. We need a disguise to sneak past the soldiers, but how? Darkstorm: TSK TSK TSK Cole: (notices Darkstorm) WHo are you? Darkstorm:(Growls) Bethany: (notices Darkstorm as well & goes up to him) Hello there. Brittney: (notices Darkstorm as well & goes right beside Bethany) And who are you? Darkstorm:(Injects a Drug in Her and Bethany to knock them out) Bethany & Brittney: (knocked out) Mr. E: Hey! What's the big idea, you've hurt our wives! Cole: And now they won't give birth to our babies because of you injecting your drugs into them! Darkstorm:(Holds up the needle the liquid in it is still in the Syringe) Cole: What kind of liquid is that in the needle your holding? Orochimaru's fangs didn't freeze; they were glowing a bright red, and simply biting the soldier began to burn the man's flesh. Quickly pulling his fangs out, he turned and fired a blast of violet energy from his mouth, right at Darkstorm. Terra and Link ran to the Mobians' aid, attempting to ward off Darkstorm with fists and sword, respectively. Darkstorm:(Electorcutes them) Mr. E: That's enough! (spindashes at Darkstorm) Cole: (spindashes at Darkstorm) Frostless:(BLINDING SCREAM *Shrieks to defend her older brother* Link managed to narrowly escape being electrocuted, but Terra was not as quick. Darkstorm's attack struck her in the arm, the electricity temporarily paralyzing it. She took a few steps back as Link stepped in front of her, another arrow already drawn. This one, however, had a green crystal instead of a red one. Before Darkstorm could do anything about it, Link turned and fired the arrow back into the town they'd come from, figuring that the four Mobians would be slightly safer there than here. Upon hitting the ground in town, the green gem on the arrow shattered, releasing a large green orb that hovered above the ground. Link then took four more green crystals from his pockets and tossed them, one at each of the four Mobians they had been protecting. The crystals shattered on contact, and the four were teleported away from the battlefield and back to town. Cole & Mr. E: (carrying Bethany & Brittney bridal style) Cole: What are we gonna do with Bethany & Brittney? Orochimaru, having beaten down many of the surrounding army by this point, slithered over to stand beside Terra, who was still feeling numb from the electrocution. Link put and arm around her so she wouldn't fall over and drew his sword with the other hand, clearly not planning on backing down any time soon. Frostless: BLIZZARD Orochimaru countered the blizzard with a blast of flame. At the same time, Link crushed another red crystal in his hand, causing a huge fireball to materialize around him and Terra, protecting them from Frostless' attack. Darkstorm: Grabs Orochimaru) Who are your Allies? Cracks suddenly opened up all over Orochimaru's body. Spikes of violet energy shot out of the cracks, spearing Darkstorm's hands and forcing him to let go. "We are not with you, and we are not with the Dark Powers," Orochimaru replied, "We fight for Mobius. We are sick and tired of all of you using our world as a battlefield, and we are here to defend those who cannot defend themselves." Bethany & Brittney: (wakes up slowly) Bethany: Huh? What happened? Cole: You & Brittney are knocked out by Darkstorm (Spongebob100: Darkest, I know that Drugs are bad, but why would you let Darkstorm inject the drug into Bethany & Brittney, it could be even harder for both girls to have healthy babies once you do & Brittney's already has all of her babies & Jake, Jack & Sarah wouldn't exist if there's more drugs inside Bethany) (He didn't use the neddle, if your were paying attention, he used a sleep spell) (Spongebob100: Oh ok then, sorry) Darkstorm: We have no choice "You always have a choice," Link shot back, "You could have chosen to stay out of this war. Just look at Irrigo and Mulciber; they're completely neutral in this! So are all of the Secondary Elemental Realms!" Darkstorm:(I have a Son to protect and yet Bakuu:(Slides down his dads tail, still a kitten) Darkstorm: He is willing to fight for Mobius ?????: Daddy Darkstorm: Chingtahl? Mr. E: Sleep spell. Brittney: A sleep spell? Chingtahl:(A police officer and pulls out cuffs) I can't allow you to do harm to Mobius Terra took a step forward, ready to back up Chingtahl. Before she could say anything, however, she winced in pain and fell to one knee. It seemed she was still in pretty bad shape from the previous battles. Link helped her back to her feet and put her arm around him for support, then turned to Chingtahl. "Think you can handle it from here?" he asked, "We need to get her away so she can heal." A rifle shoot rings out and the bullet goes through her head Darkstorm: NO *Runs to his daughter's side* Chingtahl, stay with me, GET A MEDIC Bethany & Brittney: (felt bad for Chingtahl & gets a medic) Darkstorm:(No come on honey, stay with me Chingtahl:(Dead) Bethany & Brittney: (sheds a tear) Frostless tries to move her brother Darkstorm:(GET OFF ME *Tosses her at Orochimaru* Orochimaru moved to the side, dodging the thrown halfbreed. Bethany: We're very sorry about your loss Brittney: Yeah, is there anything we can do to save Planet Mobius from being a warzone forever? Darkstorm: Oh too late, it is a warzone now Bethany: (gasps) Oh no, then we gotta get outta here, but how? Mr. E: We need is a safe place so we can be secure. Darkstorm: My mansion, it's the safest that they come Cole: Alright, let's do it. Cole, Mr. E, Bethany & Brittney: (starts running towards Darkstorm's mansion) Three dark Guards get them in Bethany: Thank you. Darkstorm:(Hugging his daughters corpse) Brittney: We're very sorry about your loss, Mr. Darkstorm. "I don't want these people dragged further into this conflict," Link told Darkstorm calmly, "If you're going to take them in until the war is over, all I ask is that you don't make them fight. I've seen far too many people die in this war already." Darkstorm: It is far too late, they just became part of the war, whether they wanted to or not. "Then don't let them fight," Link insisted, "The fewer people die in this war, the better." Darkstorm:(Grabs Link by the Collor and Pins him to a wall) YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU, I DOESN'T MATTER IF PEOPLE FIGHT OR NOT, THEY WILL STILL DIE Terra took a step forward, ready to come to Link's aid, but the echidna waved her off. "I know that full well," he replied, his voice level, "But the farther away from the front lines they are, the longer they'll last. And who knows? Maybe the war will end before it reaches them. That's what I'm hoping for. And that's what I'm working towards." Darkstorm:(Growls, Eyes turn demonic) Link reached up and gripped the hand holding his collar. With surprising strength for someone of his stature, Link forced Darkstorm's hand away and walked over to the door. He stopped and, without looking back, said, "Protect those guys, Darkstorm. I think it's time the three of us left. The longer we stay here, the more people may die in this war. We fight for the Mobians, who don't deserve to have their home world reduced to a battleground. And we will do our part to prevent this war from wiping out the Mobian race entirely. If you try to stop us, we will have no choice but to treat you as an enemy." With that, Link left the mansion, followed by Terra and Orochimaru. Halfling Warrior: COWARDS Link simply kept walking, chuckling at the insult. "You're one to talk," he called back, "We're the ones charging into the middle of the fighting and saving civilians. While you're just sitting there, safe in your little mansion with hundreds of fellow guards by your side. You don't know the meaning of the word 'courage'." Darkstorm: (Appears infront of him and Power Punches him in the jaw) Anticipating that Darkstorm wouldn't have liked that comment, Link ducked just as Darkstorm appeared, rolled around behind him, and leaped straight up, quick-drawing his sword and slashing right up the center of Darkstorm's back. He then sheathed the sword just as quickly as he'd drawn it, moved so he was standing side-by-side with Darkstorm, and brought his left fist up right in front of Darkstorm's face. But he didn't hit him. Instead, he let the back of his fist hover inches from Darkstorm's nose. The three golden triangles that were the Triforce began to glow on the back of Link's hand, with the bottom right triangle glowing brightest of the three. "You see that mark?" he asked, just loud enough for Darkstorm to hear him, "That symbol denotes me as a follower of the goddess Farore and bearer of the Triforce of Courage. This symbol says that I'm the legendary Hero of Hyrule, the chosen Hero of the Gods and reincarnation of the even more legendary Hero of Time." "I went from being an ordinary kid to a legendary hero in a matter of minutes," he continued, "I've taken down creatures several times my size, I've tackled enormous dungeons and slain countless threats to my home. I've earned the respect of not one, but eight gods, I've earned the hatred of a near-god, and I've killed the mortal incarnation of a goddess. By dropping an island on her. I've been to hell and back, and I lost my only true friend, the love of my life, in the process. You? You're a king. You were born into power, you've been respected your whole life, simply because you're in charge. I had to work for my respect." Link lowered his hand and stood face-to-face with Darkstorm, not an ounce of fear in his eyes, "You know why your soldiers are cowards, Darkstorm?" he continued, "It's because of this. Because of what you did when I insulted one. Because when they're threatened, you step in and save them. They depend on you. They believe that they'll always win if you're helping them. I've never had that luxury. I've always had to do all the fighting myself. Any normal man would have snapped under the pressure years ago, so why haven't I? Because I have a job to do. I'm a hero, so I have to act like it. No matter what the odds, no matter how terrified I may be, I have to do it. If I don't, people die. I've killed creatures tough enough to demolish that pretty little mansion of yours, and I did it single-handed, with nothing but a sword and a shield by my side. If you think your soldiers are so great, let them fight me themselves. Otherwise," he walked around Darkstorm and continued away from the mansion, "Leave us alone. There are innocent people dying out there, and it's my job to save them." Darkstorm: I lost my mother at age 3, my people enslaved and taught to kill, we aren't cowards we are warriors the army roars "Well, then you must understand my need to save those people," Link replied without stopping or turning back, "If you're done holding my up, I'm going to go save some lives." With that, he, Orochimaru, and Terra left Darkstorm's residence and returned to the front lines. ((This scene is over now. We'll be moving on to Scene Three now. -Zero)) Scene Two (Zero Only) (In Progress) Yahiko peered over the rock he'd climbed up and into the valley below. His eyes widened in shock at what he saw, and he called to Nagato and Konan to come check it out. "What is it?" Nagato asked, his friend's evident surprise scaring him a little. "People are fighting so close..." Yahiko replied shakily. He pointed down and said, "Those three are taking on Darkstorm!" Nagato and Konan stared down into the valley in terror. Everyone had heard of Darkstorm; the powerful leader of the Apocalypse Realm, who'd chosen to side with Shimmer in this war. Certain that the three Mobians didn't stand a chance, the kids opted to leave now, just so they wouldn't have to watch the three be slaughtered. ---- Back in the cave, the three children stood, silently contemplating the war, and the death, and the fact that, as far as they knew, several more Mobian lives had just been added to the casulties. Finally, Yahiko couldn't keep his cool any longer. He cursed under his breath and slammed his fist into the stone wall, both of which sounded even louder in the echoing silence of the cavern. "Why?" Yahiko asked nobody in particular, "Why does this have to keep happening?! If this war doesn't end soon... I'll become the god of this world and '''''make it end!" Nagato stared at his friend in surprise. But the more he thought about it, the better that idea sounded. If he could become a god, he could stop this war and save hundreds of lives. This dream of Yahiko's? It made sense. And soon it became Nagato's dream as well. ---- Nagato sniffled as Konan bandaged his arm. He had been knocked down pretty hard from those explosions and had both skinned his forearm and sprained his wrist. He had managed to ignore the pain until now, but that was because he'd hardly noticed the injuries. He'd been too worried about getting away before one of those arrows had actually hit him. Yahiko stood at the mouth of the cave, looking out at the rain. "Stop your crying, Nagato," he said, firm but not harsh, "If all you do is cry when you get beaten down, nothing will change. Just like this world. I'm going to change this world, and for that you need more than words. You need power!" Nagato and Konan looked up at Yahiko, shocked again by his words. After a moment, Nagato said, "Power?" "We're going to learn to fight," Yahiko replied, turning and approaching his friends. "Fight?" Nagato repeated, "From who?" "Those Mobians who were fighting Darkstorm." Konan and Nagato gasped. Hadn't they agreed those Mobians must have been dead? "I just went to the battle site," the young tiger explained, "I didn't see their bodies. They fought with Darkstorm, but they're still alive! They must be amazingly strong." His friends continued to stare at him silently, so he continued, "I hate Darkstorm. He helped turn Mobius into the desolate warzone it is." He rose to his feet and turned away. "Anyway, I'm going to become a student of those strong warriors. I'm going after them!" "What if you go after them and find out they've been killed?" Konan asked softly. He glanced back with a grin. "Then I'll look for whoever killed them. I've made up my mind." ---- Scene Three (In Progress) ((Down here, we'll have Link, Terra, and Orochimaru run into the Raptorans. They've taken on members of Shimmer, now they'll take on members of the Dark Powers. -Zero)) ????: PHALANX MENUVER The Animans under attack immediately reorganized themselves in preparation for their enemies' manuver. A wall of Steel Sheilds Await with spears of the Yautjan and Halfling army (SB100: Ok, but what about Cole, Bethany, Mr. E & Brittney?) Category:Mobius: Next Category:Roleplays